


Дождевой кот

by EarthlyWays



Series: Дождевой кот [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Genetic Engineering, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	Дождевой кот

Казалось, за окном дышит великан. Вдох – и занавеску вытягивает в балконную дверь, выдох – и она впархивает в комнату, как привидение. 

С привидений все и началось. «У меня завелся полтергейст», – раздраженно сообщила Гала. Конечно, она так не думала, но даже если бы это было что-то потустороннее, ее тон остался бы прежним. Досадная помеха, не более того. 

– Причем здесь я? – резонно заметил Никита. На что получил развернутый ответ, щедро приправленный грубой лестью, на которую он, по идее, не должен был вестись. И все же сегодня он сидел в переставленном поближе к окну кресле, не включая свет, и подстерегал того, кто наведывался к Гале. Надо же помочь девушке в беде, в конце-то концов.

Треплющий занавески ветер пах мокрой зеленью. Никита прикрыл глаза – воображение разыгрывалось, перенося своего владельца в лес. А когда открыл – занавеска медленно опадала. Но на этот раз опадала вокруг темного силуэта. 

Незваный гость переступил по паркету босыми ногами, затем хлюпнул носом.

– Привет! – сказал Никита, одним слитным движением перемещаясь к балконной двери, чтобы отрезать ему путь к отступлению. 

Однако такой реакции он не ожидал. Человек буквально взвился, подскочив, наверное, на полметра вверх. Никита даже отступил на шаг, хотя тощее тело, метнувшееся к двери, поймал на рефлексе. И сразу оторвал от пола, лишая точки опоры. Впрочем, удержать брыкающееся и беспорядочно молотящее руками существо под мышкой не удалось. 

Борьба велась в необычайной тишине, но была весьма яростной. Никите пришлось применить захват, сложив противника почти пополам, носом к коленкам. Только тогда он смог спокойно вздохнуть и потянуться к выключателю. Щелчок – и комнату залил яркий свет. 

– Так-так-так, – проморгавшись, Никита прижал добычу к узенькой оттоманке. Полтергейст оказался тощим мальчишкой лет пятнадцати на вид. Смотрел он куда угодно, но не на Никиту, так что цвет его глаз определить не удалось, а вот остальное... Аккуратные дымчато-серые ушки и длинный, нервно подрагивающий хвост – такое не каждый день увидишь.

– Баска? – зачем-то уточнил Никита. И так было ясно. Генетический эксперимент. Какое-то время это было модно. Все уже давно предпочитали эфр – никаких внешних изменений, только соответствующие способности. Но этот баска был молоденький. Распродажу генетического материала проводили, что ли?

Никита не спросил, и не только потому, что это было бы бестактно. У него нашлись более насущные проблемы. Мальчишка вымок до нитки. Борьба его согрела, но теперь он дробно стучал зубами. 

Да и оттоманка страдала. 

Вообще-то Никита намеревался хорошенько припугнуть шкодника, а может и примерно наказать. Но трясущийся и жалко шмыгающий носом пацан вызывал совершенно другие желания. 

Горестно вздохнув, Никита подхватил свою добычу на руки и потащил в ванную комнату.  
Да уж, Гала могла купить эту квартиру только из-за размеров оной. Большая ванная являлась золотой мечтой всех жителей мегаполиса со времен культового сериала «Кошечки» - именно такая, с огромной белой чашей посередине, на небольшом возвышении. Вот только заносить кого-то было неудобно. Нет в жизни счастья. 

Засунув мальчишку в ванну, Никита ударил по крану, уже настроенному на комфортную температуру, и принялся засучивать рукава рубашки. По всей видимости, баска не собирался облегчать процесс. Из душа совсем рядом с ним лилась теплая вода, но он отодвинулся подальше. Благо, размеры ванны позволяли. 

– Боишься воды? – поинтересовался Никита. Опять-таки, ответа не требовалось. Никакой боязни воды у баск быть не могло. – Снимай одежду, я брошу в стирку.

Вот теперь его удостоили взглядом. Испуганным, злым и ненавидящим, а еще – остро-зеленым, кольнувшим прямо в сердце. Мальчишка сильнее обхватил себя руками за коленки. Длинный хвост обвивался вокруг голых лодыжек.

Эмоции эмоциями, но ситуация Никиту категорически не устраивала. Он взял баску за плечи и сунул под душ. Раздеть можно и потом, сначала пусть согреется, как следует. Однако план провалился. Пришлось закутать незваного гостя в халат поверх его мокрой одежки и в таком виде нести на кухню.

Там планировка тоже была на высоте. По крайней мере, для целей Никиты. И плита, и холодильник располагались у входа, а стол – у окна. Пока Никита рылся в холодильнике, баска несколько раз тоскливо посмотрел на дверь, но шанс прорваться в коридор, а затем обратно на балкон, равнялся нулю. 

– И что дальше?

Надо же, заговорил…

– Дальше я напою тебя горячим молоком, – проворчал Никита от холодильника. 

Баска фыркнул. 

– Думаешь, я люблю молоко? Я не обязан его любить, знаешь ли! Это просто стереотип!

Никита обернулся, складывая руки на груди. Пусть говорит, может, расскажет и почему он по балконам лазит, как кот в марте. Но баска умолк, сверкая зелеными глазищами. 

Предмет обсуждения тихо зашипел, и Никита подхватил кастрюльку с плиты и большую чашку с полки.

– Держи, – он поставил перед незваным гостем чашку и налил исходящий паром напиток. 

Баска все еще кривил губы, но мгновенно обхватил чашку ладонями. Никита брякнул кастрюльку обратно и сел, подпирая подбородок рукой. Мальчишка тотчас загородился от его взгляда чашкой. И даже начал осторожно прихлебывать молоко, обжигаясь и морщась – только бы не разговаривать. 

– Так ты молоко не любишь, да? – уточнил Никита, и получил еще один злой зеленый взгляд. 

– Лично я – люблю. А есть и те, которые не любят, – пробурчал баска, трогая губы розовым язычком. 

– Не торопись, – посоветовал Никита. 

Они помолчали. Затем еще немного помолчали. 

– Ты тут не живешь, – наконец сказал мальчишка.

Никита склонил голову к плечу.

– Тут живет женщина, – баска смутился под его взглядом, но, видимо, недостаточно, чтобы умолкнуть. 

– Моя подруга, – пояснил Никита. – Конечно, она заметила исчезновение своих конфет и то, что некоторые вещи находятся немного не на своих местах. 

– Я ничего не портил.

– То, что кто-то в твое отсутствие ходит по квартире, которая должна быть твоей крепостью, очень даже портит настроение. 

Баска насупился. Все он понимал, воспитательная беседа, кажется, ладилась, но все же что-то Никиту грызло.

– Ты живешь в этом доме? – поинтересовался он. 

Ответа не последовало, а значит, он угадал. 

– И часто ты вот так к соседям в гости заглядываешь?

Молчание. Ну вот, придется начинать сначала. 

– Кстати, ты не голоден? Я бы бутерброд съел…

Баска сглотнул, и Никита отправился к холодильнику. Гала предложила чувствовать себя как дома. А она все-таки знает, что такое мужчина, и какой урон это может нанести. 

Пока Никита сооружал бутерброды, мальчишка провожал каждый ломтик голодным взглядом.

– Еще ветчины? – спросил Никита, пристально за ним наблюдавший. – Кстати, как тебя зовут?

– Егор, - засмотревшись, выдал себя баска. – Ч-черт!

– Я – Никита. И мне… нравится, когда много горчицы. Тебе помазать?

Егор исподлобья посмотрел на баночку в его руках. 

– Не надо. 

Минут десять они сосредоточенно жевали. Никита раздумывал о том, каким образом воспитательные работы превратились в поедание бутербродов на чужой кухне… и о том, что думает этот мелкий извращенец, поглаживая ему колено хвостом. Наконец, не выдержав, он заглянул под стол. 

И обнаружил, что иногда хвост – это просто хвост. 

Он никогда плотно не общался с басками и не знал, что те мотают хвостом туда-сюда, когда едят. Хорошо еще, что ничего не ляпнул, а то вся работа была бы насмарку.

– Чего? – мальчишка говорил с набитым ртом, но все равно чувствовалось, что не слишком добродушно. Видимо, не один Никита проявлял нездоровое любопытство. 

– Ничего, - выпрямился Никита. – Ешь давай. Тебя дома кормят вообще?

– Кормят, – нахмурился мальчишка. 

Никита чуть руки не потер. Кажется, нащупал. 

– Все нормально, да? Тебе просто скучно стало, и ты решил по балконам полазить? Мама не будет волноваться хоть?

Помрачнев, Егор бросил недоеденный кусок бутерброда на тарелку. 

– Не будет. 

– Ну, хорошо. Слушай, я не хочу тебе проблемы создавать, ясно? Ты же взрослый парень. Если ты пообещаешь, что не будешь больше такого делать, я тебя к твоей двери проведу, и мы на этом расстанемся. Я скажу подруге, что проблема улажена, и все будет тип-топ. 

Егор смотрел в стол.

– А если я не могу пообещать? – тихо сказал он. 

Счастливый конец откладывался. 

Никита покусал губу. 

– Думаешь, не сможешь удержаться? – предположил он.

Егор зло посмотрел на него. 

– Надо же, как хорошо ты меня узнал за эти полчаса…

Никита поднял бровь. Мальчик, оказывается, умеет кусаться!

– Ладно, прости. Может, ты мне скажешь, в чем дело? Вдруг я помогу?

Скептический взгляд Никите не понравился. Никому не нравится, когда сомневаются в его способностях. Ну ладно, и это можно использовать…

– Это что-то тинейджерское? «Родители меня не понимают», «я одинок»… Переходный возраст, да?

– Да! – выпалил Егор, вскакивая. – Конечно! Это не имеет ничего общего с тем, что мамин хахаль застукал меня с одноклассником, и теперь житья не дает! Или с тем, что он сначала гадости говорит, а потом ко мне лезет! Это все переходный возраст! Мне только кажется, что мир такой дерьмовый! На самом деле он чудесный, а у меня просто гормоны!

Никита поймал его в объятия, и фраза про балконы и бегство запуталась в его рубашке и заглохла. Прижав мальчишку к себе, он погладил его по спине. 

Вот что это было… Теперь все ясно. Итак, что будешь делать, великий детектив?

Раздумья Никиты прервал странный звук. Затем Егор мотнул головой, и попытался вырваться. Никита переместил руку на еще влажные вихры и погладил. 

– Не делай так! – рыкнул Егор. Но все равно не смог скрыть рокочущий звук, вырвавшийся у него до этого.

Никита, нечестно пользуясь тем, что сильнее, снова погладил его затылок. Ровное «Мр-р-р», и Егор опять рванулся. На этот раз Никита его отпустил, осторожно придерживая. 

– Красиво, – лаконично сказал он. – Я не знал, что вы так можете. 

– Некоторые могут! – проворчал Егор. – А некоторые – нет. И у всех по-разному… 

Мысли Никиты тут же свернули туда, куда не следовало. Он даже припомнил, что помимо всех официальных преимуществ от генетической модификации, усиленно распространялись слухи про иные выгоды. Например, считалось, что кошки обладают особой сексуальностью. И, в принципе… Никита окинул стоящую перед ним фигурку свежим взглядом. Да… 

Неудивительно, что к мальчишке проявляют повышенное внимание. 

Зеленые глаза сузились.

– Еще скажи, что я сам виноват, – прошипел баска. Никита застыл, и он добавил контрольный. – Я прекрасно ощущаю простые эмоции!

У Никиты глаза на лоб полезли. Вот это редкость… Причем на уровне слухов, потому что многие любили себе приписывать хорошую интуицию или сильную эмпатию. А на самом деле это мог быть имидж. Или желание выделиться. Или собачий нюх.

Он примирительно поднял ладони. 

– Я хочу домой, – выдавил Егор. – Можешь меня сдать, если надо. И так, и так влетит, – прибавил он бесцветно. 

– Как скажешь.

Открыл Никите мужчина лет под пятьдесят, в майке и спортивных штанах. Егор, угрюмо смотревший в сторону, неуловимо подобрался. 

– Нагулялся, паршивец? – бросили ему. 

Никита спрятал зудящие кулаки в карманы плаща. 

– Вы из органов? Что он натворил? 

– Да, собственно, разговор есть, – сказал Никита, заглядывая в бегающие глазки, и подтолкнул Егора к двери. Тот послушно вошел в квартиру – и попался. Никита за локоть выдернул мужика из дверного проема и ногой захлопнул дверь. Дальше – дело привычное. Пальцы одной руки сомкнулись на дряблой шее, другой Никита вытащил из кармана пистолет. Травматический, но внушительный. 

– Слушай сюда, и слушай внимательно, – сказал он, впечатывая мужика в дверь и опираясь рукой с пистолетом в непосредственной близости от его виска. – Я дважды повторять не буду. Как только я тебя отпущу, ты отправишься в квартиру, соберешь свои пожитки и свалишь туда, откуда выполз. Если я тебя завтра здесь увижу – я тебя посажу. Если сделаешь какую-нибудь глупость – я тебя посажу. Ты знаешь, за что. А если ты будешь упираться, я воспользуюсь вот этим, – Никита постучал дулом пистолета по украшенному залысинами лбу. – Ясно?

Шея под его рукой задергалась в судорожных кивках. 

– Мы друг друга поняли? – строго переспросил Никита, щуря глаз, как в фильмах. 

– Да-да-да…

Отпустив урода, он вытер руку об и так изгвазданные брюки, испачканные шляющимся по карнизам пацаном, и посмотрел на дверь. Жаль, что он не увидит его перед уходом.

– Гала? Да, да, я все решил. Теперь все будет в порядке. Но слушай… – только в машине Никита вспомнил, что вообще-то следовало убраться в квартире, а возвращаться уже было поздно. – Мы там немного побуянили… – выслушав шуточку про инкубов, он криво усмехнулся. – Нет. Ага, жаль, что дело не в них. Короче, я у тебя поел, принял душ и бросил мокрый халат на спинке стула… – нет, такая легенда ни к черту не годилась, так как на кухне осталось две тарелки. – И покормил домового. 

Гала вздохнула в трубку.

– Ладно, солнце. Я сделаю вид, что поверила. Я тебе очень благодарна, так что пусть это будет платой за работу. 

Никита улыбнулся. У женщин было чему поучиться. 

– Ты же в порядке? – спросила подруга после секундной паузы.

И этому тоже. 

– Да, – сказал он. – Все нормально. Спасибо. 

Один раз его сердце трепыхнулось и рыбкой булькнуло в живот, но оказалось, что это другой баска. Но Никита не успел задаться вопросом, сколько таких в этом колледже. На горизонте показались ушки, и на этот раз дымчато-серого окраса. Никита отступил в тень арки. Раз… Два… Три. Четыре. Пять! 

– Привет!

Егор лениво обернулся. Затем остановился, отпуская локоть товарища. Никита придирчиво оглядел того, но Егор развеял все сомнения одним рассеянным кивком. 

– Ты иди, иди…

– Пока! 

Взмах рукой – и мнимый конкурент пропал в толпе. Никита разжал стиснутый в кармане кулак. 

– Я тут подумал, что ты можешь помочь мне в одном деле, – сказал он, стараясь, чтобы прозвучало небрежно.

– А что мне за это будет? – спросил Егор, хитро прищуриваясь.

– Мороженое? 

– Тогда мороженое – вперед! 

Лукавые зеленые глаза сверкали.

То, что он и хотел увидеть.


End file.
